The present application is directed to a catch for adjusting an elongated member and, more specifically, a catch that is adjustable between locked and unlocked positions to selectively adjust the length of an elongated member.
Elongated members are used in a variety of different applications and on a variety of different objects. Examples include drawstrings used with clothing items, such as around a hood of a sweatshirt (i.e., a “hoodie” sweatshirt), around the waist of shorts such as running shorts or swimming suits, and around the waist of pants such as sweatpants. Another example is for use with storage containers, such as a bag for holding sand, rice, small objects, etc. Another use is for luggage, such as a duffel bag, backpack, lunch bag, etc. These are but a few examples of the many different diverse uses for a drawstring.
The elongated members may be tied into knots to adjust their length. However, knots are often difficult to untie. Further, some elongated members (e.g., chain) are not able to be tied into a knot.
To effectively adjust the length, a catch may be used with the elongated members. The catch should allow for the elongated member to be adjusted to the needed length. For example, the elongated member can have a longer effective length when the object to which it is attached is in an open or expanded configuration. The elongated member can also have a shorter effective length when the object is closed or secured. The catch should allow the effective length of the member to be adjusted accordingly depending upon whether a user wants the object in an open or closed configuration.
Some catch mechanisms are problematic because they do not secure the elongated member at the desired length. The catch should prevent slippage of the member once placed in a locked orientation to maintain the object in the desired configuration. Further, catch mechanisms are often over-complicated and/or non-intuitive to use. The catch mechanisms are difficult to use by someone who is not familiar with the device. Further, some catch mechanisms are difficult to determine whether they are in a locked or unlocked configuration. Users often become frustrated, particularly when using it for the first time.